Could We Do That Again?
by silver-eyed-fox
Summary: A heartless valentine, Zexion is finally presented with his chance with Demyx, but what's gonna happen? Yaoi. Rated T. Zemyx


"Number IX, what the hell are you doing?" Zexion asked, leaning against the paopu tree on the beach. They had been invited to a Valentine's Day party at Sora's but decided to ditch after half the teens got wasted. Demyx was now attempting to climb the paopu tree, tearing his skinny jeans slightly and scuffing his converse. "No need to be so serious, Zexy, I'm trying to get something."

Thud.

Zexion looked down to see Demyx lying on the sand in front of him, "Fall did we?"

Demyx laughed, not bothering to get up. He rested his head on his hands and sighed, looking up at the stars, "Zexion?" he asked. Demyx only used Zexion's full name if he was about to ask something serious.

"Yes, number IX?"

"Call me Demyx, 'kay?"

"Sure, Demyx, is that everything?"

"Nope. Today, when you were moping, what was that all about?"

Zexion froze. He had finished the last book in the library that day, even the stupid gag mangas that Demyx liked. He became frustrated that he had nothing to fill the empty space in his chest, all the knowledge in the world couldn't satisfy this feeling. This urge.

"Oh, I had nothing to do all day, is all."

"Don't lie to me, Zexion," said Demyx, sitting up, "it was something else. Was it because you didn't have a valentine?"

"No, idiot. I don't have a heart to feel love, so why on earth would I want to partake in a day devoted to it. That stupid, pointless feeling that we don't- _can't_ have."

Zexion had become frustrated because he had read every book in the castle, even the stupid gag mangas Demyx liked, to see if there was any way for him to get a heart quicker. He found nothing. The void in his chest, where his heart used to be, remained empty, "I don't need love!"

"Zexion..." Demyx said, sounding hurt. He looked up at Zexion, who, for once, was towering over him. Demyx didn't have that cold, lifeless look in his eyes that the others had. Zexion could see that. And he liked the way Demyx's eyes shone so brightly. And the way that he beamed when he was payed a compliment. Or the way he blushed when he walked in on Zexion changing his shirt. "Don't look at me like that. How can you fake emotions the way you do? I can't even force a smile half the time, yet you can stare at me sounding genuinely hurt! We don't have hearts, dammit!"

"Oh, we do too have hearts, don't be mad!" Demyx giggled.

Zexion laughed, too, something he hadn't done in a while, even long before he became a Nobody. Demyx lept up, "Oh my gosh, you laughed. I must be hilarious!"

"Yeah, thigh-slappingly funny, Demyx." Zexion said, rolling his eyes, "What did you want to get anyway?"

"That." Demyx answered, pointing to the tree top. Zexion looked to see a star-shaped fruit dangling below a large leaf. "The paopu fruit? You do know what it means if you share one of those with someone, right?"

"Uh-huh." said Demyx, nodding, "Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Share one with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I love you, Zexion."

Zexion stared at the man in front of him, blushing. Zexion had liked Demyx for a while. Occasionally looking up from his book, just to see Demyx's smile and occasionally glaring at Xigbar for talking to him. This HAD to be a dream. Nobodies cannot feel, much less confess love for one another. But the void in Demyx's chest, disappeared, just for a second. Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes. The void disappeared again. _What if I was to..._ Zexion thought before Demyx pinned him against the tree and hugged him, "So?" said Demyx, "Whaddya say? Share one with me?"

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"I... grow up." Zexion _literally_ swept Demyx off his feet. Demyx landed on the ground with a thud, "How the hell do you slip on sand!"

Demyx grabbed Zexion's wrist and pulled him down, too, causing him to land on top of Demyx. Zexion tried to get up, but Demyx wouldn't let him. "Demyx, let go!"

"Nope."

"Come on! What do I have to do for you to let me go?"

"This." Demyx grinned, placing his lips on Zexion's. Zexion didn't dare move, the void completely disappeared this time. Demyx released his friend. "Zexy, you've gone more pink than Marly's hair."

"Shut up! Why the hell did you just kiss me!"

"I told you, I love you Zexion. I know you don't believe we can feel it, but... I just wanted to see if..."

The whole time Demyx spoke, Zexion's mind was occupied by the feeling he had just had. The fact that he _felt_ anything at all. _Do I... do I like Demyx? No, I liked him for a while and I didn't get this feeling. It's something stronger... am I in _love_ with Demyx? The stupid mullet-headed David Bowie look-a-like?_ Zexion looked at Demyx, who smiled brightly at him. The feeling Demyx gave him came back to him. "You idiot..."

"Yeah, I'm an idiot, doesn't mean I can't say it, my emotions aren't fake, I can tell you that."

Zexion arched over Demyx on all fours. "You... I..." Zexion stammered, "...I don't understand! How... why on Earth am I in love with you!" Demyx blinked at the random confession.

"You are the complete opposite of me!" Zexion continued, ignoring Demyx's reaction, "You're tall, stupid, cheery and completely..."

"Completely what?"

"...gorgeous..."

"What do you mean, Zexy?"

"Why did you go and mess up my head with all these feelings I don't have?"

"Because you're my proof of having a heart!"

"Demyx... that's impossible!"

"It's true!"

"I don't think there'sany way of backing that up."

Demyx pushed Zexion onto the sand and arched over him, holding his hands down. Demyx moved his head closer and kissed Zexion. A _real_ kiss. And Zexion slowly began to respond, gently kissing him back. Demyx pulled away and kissed Zexion's neck, making him moan slightly, before kissing his lips again. "Zexion..." Demyx said softly.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm not holding your hands anymore."

Zexion turned his head to see his hands free from Demyx's grip. The void had completely vanished. Zexion could almost feel a heartbeat. "They say opposites attract... do you think that could be the case?"

"Chyaa." Demyx answered in his nasily voice, "So whatcha wanna do now?"

"Could we..."

"Anything."

"Could we do that again?"

**A/N: Holy shiz... that ending is crappy... it sounds way rushed but R&R anyway pleeeeeez**


End file.
